Cave of the Chosen One
by michebabyblue
Summary: After saving Angel’s crew, they head off to Africa, and learn more about the hidden past of the slayer.
1. Saving Angel and Spike?

**Cave of the Chosen One.**

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters are mine as we all know they belong to Joss etc.

**Summary:** After saving Angel's crew, they head off to Africa, and learn more about the hidden past of the slayer, and find the true Sanshu prophecy.

**Characters/Pairings: **Buffy/Angel, Spike/Illyria, Gunn/Faith, Willow, Xander,Giles.

**Rating: **R for now

**Beta:** If anyone would like to Beta my stories e-mail me, and explain exactly what a Beta does.

**Reviews:** Always welcome, good and bad can't improve if u don't tell me what's wrong.

**Chapter 1: Saving Angel . . . And Spike?**

"Lets get to work" Angel went charging into the mass of demons that Wolfram and Hart had sent after them, knowing he was going to die but wasn't going to go without a fight.

After what had seem like hours a lull in the battle appeared and the 4 hero's were once again staring death in its face.

"Angel I don't know how long Gunn is going to hold out"

"I still wish to smash in heads to avenge Wesley, why have stopped fighting bleached one."

Angel scanned the ally they were stuck in trying to ignore the numerous injuries that covered his body. He looked closer at the army he had been fighting, it didn't look like it was any smaller so why were they not attacking.

Just then a petite body dropped in front of Angel, he fought hard to hold back a gasp when said body straitened. He had got Nina to leave the city because he didn't want her in any danger. But the person in front of him he wanted even less to be any danger, even if he knew that she could take care of herself.

"Buffy" he tried to say more but she cut him off.

"Angel, there are things we need to discuss, but how about we let willow have a break and kill the big mean army before we have the heart to heart huh." Buffy was truly happy to see Angel but now was not the time to think about the little surprise willow had for him, so she got into her famous fighting stance and faced the army.

Angel went and stood by her side wondering how she knew about what was going on in L.A. He wondered if she even had noticed Spike behind them just as astounded as he was to see their mutual love appearing in this ally.

"Okay Xander send them in and tell willow to back off a little." Buffy said into a headset. How she missed this, the adrenaline pumping through her veins in anticipation for a good fight. The past year she had mostly been training the newly turned slayers and hadn't done a lot in the way of any decent fights.

Her musing was cut off when the demon army suddenly charged forward only to be met by an equal army of well taught slayers. The battle was brutal slayers died but not nearly as much as the demons did. Finally the battle was starting to look like it was finishing, Buffy and Angel were fighting side by side their moves perfectly in sync.

It was a sight to behold to opposites he dark and she light fighting as one like they had never been separated, when they finally killed off the last of the army did they move away from each other.

Angel's eyes swept over Buffy's body looking for any serious wounds and he couldn't help but notice how much healthier she looked. Before he knew what was happing Buffy decked him with a hard right punch.

"OW, what the hell was that for" HE rubbed the side of his face where her fist had connected.

"That was for not telling me about wolfram and Hart" she paused to hit him again a little more gently. " That is for starting an other apocalypse without calling me first, and this" she hit him again " is for even considering about dying when you haven't had a chance to try cookies me"

Buffy was now crying into his chest as all the emotions she had been holding in check since learning of the battle from one of the seers in Willows coven. To say she was upset was to put it mildly, but when she learned that Giles had been in contact with Angel and hadn't told her about what he was doing just made her all the more pissed.

Angel just held her rubbing soothing circles on her back, out of the corner of his eye he saw Willow tend to Gunn, and Spike was looking after Illyria. It took a while for what Buffy had actually said at the end to get through his battle clouded mind. He pulled her back to look her in the eyes.

"Are you telling me that you are a cookie? But it's only been a year" she nodded her head in confirmation with a slight smile.

"Well I was reading in the school's library the other week and I came across some information that I think you would want to know about. Then I thought about it and I decided that I'm baked, I'm ready and I want to be a cookie with you, that's if you still want me."

For an answer Angel pulled her in to a searing kiss. A kiss that reconnected them and made up for all the time they were away from each other. When he finally pulled back to let her have air she just giggled and buried her head into his chest.

"Hello pet" Buffy stiffened and turned around

"Spike" she cautiously reached out a hand until it touched his arm. "Your alive"

she then punched him in the face just like she did with Angel. "Why didn't either of you tell me, you know what forget it" She moved away from both of them and headed towards Willow.

"You must be Gunn, Faith says hi." She turned toward Willow, "how's he doing Will, is he ready to travel."

Willow turned her sweaty pale face towards her best friend. She had done a lot of magic tonight and was exhausted. "He should be fine in a couple of hours, and I think everyone could rest a little first." Willow then notice Angel walk up behind Buffy and she couldn't help the smile that spread on her face.

"Angel I maybe tired but there is one more thing I have to do, come here." Angel looked at willow uncertain but then noticed the happiness that shone in Buffy's eyes. Not even having a clue what had suddenly got both girls so happy he slowly walked over to Willow.

When he got there she placed a hand on his forehead and one on his chest right over heart, then he was surprised to see Buffy place her hands over willow's. They both mumbled some words when Angel suddenly felt a shot of power flow through his body.

He stumbled back and Almost fell if someone hadn't caught him.

"Easy there Deadboy, Buffy wouldn't be too happy if u got hurt stumbling around everywhere."

Angel groaned he had forgotten that Harris was there, the infuriating boy just didn't know when to keep his mouth shut. Angel let Xander steady him only to be almost bowled over by Buffy charging into him and grabbing him into a vice like hug.

"So Willow what did you do exactly I feel different." He looked over to the red headed witch and saw that she was being supported by Xander. She smiled weakly.

"Oh I only bonded your soul to Buffy's, you two are truly connected and can never be separated again. Understood." She said the last part like ice towards Angel he gulped and nodded tears of joy coming to his eyes at the prospect of being with Buffy again.

"Oy peaches, not that I'm all happy for you cuz I'm not, but I think we should go that pretty hotel of yours , so we all can get some rest and get out of the cold." It looked like Spike was leaning on Illyria a little for support.

He nodded and took Buffy's hand and led the tired slightly injured group of warriors out of the ally.

TBC.

A.N so what ya think. Also I'm taking a little break from High School fun as I'm a little stuck in the storyline.


	2. Rest then plans

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters are mine as we all know they belong to Joss etc.

**Summary:** After saving Angel's crew, they head off to Africa, and learn more about the hidden past of the slayer, and find the true Sanshu prophecy.

**Characters/Pairings: **Buffy/Angel, Spike/Illyria, Gunn/Fred, Willow, Xander/Faith,Giles.

**Rating: **R for now

**Reviews:** Always welcome, good and bad can't improve if u don't tell me what's wrong.

**Chapter 2: **Resting then Plans

"Wow nice digs you got here Peaches" Spike was anything but pleased that Buffy was so quickly back in his grand-sires arms. A little groan from the person next to him made him see what was wrong.

"Blue u alright."

"This shell remembers this place, something's not right, all memories should be gone, but they just keep getting stronger. Being in this place, something is happening to . . ." Illyria never got to finish that sentence as a shinning blue light erupted from her.

"What the hell is going on" Buffy asked she was just to tired for any surprises or danger right now.

As the light slowly dimmed it became apparent that where Illyria stood two bodies now laid on floor unmoving.

"Oh my god Fred." Gunn raced to her side checking for a pulse while Spike was doing the same for Illyria. This was a huge for everyone but mostly for the A.I team who had thought Fred was lost for good. Angel sat where he stood inadvertently taking Buffy with him.

Despite how tired she was Willow slowly made her way over to the fallen bodies,

"they're okay just need some rest, being split from your body kinda takes it outta you"

"I should know" Xander quipped, reminding the Sunnydale members the time when he had been split into his good and bad qualities, by Toth a demon after Buffy.

"Well seeing as we are all tired and they probably won't be waking till the morning how about we get some sleep." Everyone quickly agreed, however they were not taking any chances that Wolfram and Heart didn't send something after them while they were resting put up patrols around the hotel, with the lest injured slayers taking most of what was left of the night.

Buffy had refused everyone's protest and did the last of the patrols, even though she was exhausted she couldn't break the habit she had formed over the last year of being the last one to do patrol.

"So you wanna exactly explain to me about what happened tonight, that's including Spike, the army of demons and whatever happened to the blue demon thing in the lobby." Buffy and Angel had retired to his old room, leaving the sorting of the patrols to the others.

Angel hesitated before telling Buffy everything of the past year, not missing out a single detail, though he did have to wait a while for Buffy to stop laughing when he mentioned becoming a puppet for a little while. By the time he had finished he was looking down at the floor.

Buffy would have none of it, she gently reached out and turned his head so he was looking directly at her.

"Hey, you are not the only person who has done things they regret, but when you look back on this in time to come you will realize how much stronger you are because of it. However I need to know exactly where I stand in your life, if you want to continue this relationship with Nina, then I won't stop you, don't answer me now, just remember I will always love you and I'll be here when you are ready." She slowly moved away her eyes betraying the pain she felt at her words, no matter how much she might let Angel think she didn't want him right now, the truth of the matter was that he was with someone and she isn't the type of person to go after someone's else's man, even if he was hers first.

Stopping at the door, but didn't turn around she said voice strong and true.

"I'm proud of you Angel, you might of strayed from the right path at times but you always came back, not a lot of people would do the same, I almost didn't. You gave me the strength to keep fighting even when you were here and I was far away. Remember who you are and what you are fighting for, now if you excuse me I have an other vampire to catch up with." Without an other word she opened the door and left leaving the dark haired vampire alone to think.

"Hey Wills how you doing" Xander asked as he entered her room.

Willow smiled at her best friend and patted to the chair next to her.

"I've been better, haven't used that much magic since the scythe spell." Willow really was tired but she wanted to talk to Xander. With a grin on her face and mischievous eyes she turned to fully look at him.

"So how's Faith, I think she was about to kill Buffy when she wouldn't let her come with us." Even though she knew Faith had changed since their senior year, Willow had a hard time accepting the idea that her and Xander were a couple.

Xander laughed at the memory of Willows statement it hadn't been easy to get Faith to see the reason on why she had to stay behind but once he did, she had given firm instructions that he wasn't to die then gave him a reason to come back.

" Happy that most of us are alive, still wants to kick Buffy ass for keeping her out of the fight. Oh she said that she was going to meet us at our next location once we were finished here."

"That's good she is going to be needed if what you say is true Xand."

Both of them turned to see Buffy standing at the door, to say they were surprised to see her away from Angel was an understatement.

"Um Buffy are you okay, I mean Angel is all clause free so why not with the big happy."

Buffy sent a sad glare at Xander before replying.

"He has a girlfriend at the moment, don't worry about me I'll be fine, I just came to see if have seen Spike at all, I need to talk to him"

Willow thought for a moment clearly seeing the pain her best friend was in, but decided that if Buffy didn't want to talk about it then she wasn't going to push her.

"Yeah he is with Illyria you know the blue demon chick, hasn't really left her side since she split in two."

Nodded her thanks she left the room.

"Wow I never thought that I would be sad that Buffy and Deadboy aren't together."

Willow looked at her longest friend.

"Well we both know that he makes her happy, truly happy and that she was never the same after he left, anyway I think we better get some rest I believe the next few days are going to be anything but peaceful."

Getting the hint Xander left her to rest.

The next morning Buffy called everyone but the other slayers into a meeting.

"First off how are Fred and Illyria"

It was Gunn who had answered her.

"They seem fine now, though neither can explain what happened and it seems that they have some sort of link with each other, we're testing it out later."

"Good, now I have something very important to discuss, Xander recently came back from Africa, he was doing some investigating on the cave where the first slayer was created, however he couldn't enter the cave due to some mystical mojo that Willow is now going to explain"

"As far as I can explain there is a seal over the entrance that can only be broken by the slayer essence. I know that we now have thousands of girls who carry this essence, but it seems that this seal is rather picky. Only Slayers that are called the old fashioned way of one dying the next one called can enter. Now only two people have that"

"Buffy and Faith." Angel summarized for her.

" Yes but since Buffy is the only know slayer to have come back from the dead we are going to use both of them to open it just to be on the safe side."

"That's good and all Red but what does this have to do with us." Spike was a little jittery from the duel tasks of watching over Illyria all night while being bloody and bruised as well as the talk he and Buffy had shared last night.

"I need protection and so does Faith, none of the other girls know about what we are doing and they are not going to until we learn more about the cave. I am not putting there lives at any more risk then they already are."

"What may I ask will you be doing that needs the two strongest slayers in history need protecting." Angel moved closer to Buffy with a growl in his voice. She didn't back down at all, both her and Faith made up their minds long ago.

"Willows spell requires using are slayer essences to open the seal so for a while we will be like normal people, and if the underworld ever heard about that then we will be sitting ducks, Now are you coming or what , we can wait until everyone is at full strength but not a day longer. I have delayed doing this for as long much longer then I wanted to and no one is stopping me from doing this nor Faith. If your going tell Willow or Xander I'm going to train." With that Buffy left the office.

"Wait to go peaches, now you made her mad. Or is that wolfie chick your doing that's got our slayer all in a huff and a puff." Spike was cut off from anymore words when angel pushed him against the office wall.

"Watch what you say Spike I'm not in the mood, Willow we are all going, when do we leave."

"Well we have to make sure Fred and Illyria are able to travel and what this link between them really means but hopefully by the end of next week."

"Okay then we are all going to Africa." Gunn stated.

A.N if you have Noticed I changed the Pairings just because as I was writing this I had the urge to put Fred in my story and putting her with Gunn so that's why.


	3. Tests and Happiness

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters are mine as we all know they belong to Joss etc.

**Summary:** After saving Angel's crew, they head off to Africa, and learn more about the hidden past of the slayer, and find the true Sanshu prophecy.

**Characters/Pairings: **Buffy/Angel, Spike/Illyria, Gunn/Fred, Willow, Xander/Faith,Giles.

**Rating: **R for now

**Reviews:** Always welcome, good and bad can't improve if u don't tell me what's wrong.

**Chapter 3: Tests and Happiness**

Buffy was pounding the crap out of a large punching bag trying to vent her anger and frustration into it. It just wasn't fair they had finally got rid of the one thing that kept them from being with each other and she still didn't have him, no he belong to some werewolf bimbo he had rescued. Why did the powers love screwing with her, why wouldn't they let her be happy?

Buffy was so lost in thoughts that she didn't even feel Angel enter the room until he reached out and touched her shoulder, acting on instinct she turned around and punched him in the jaw.

"Okay I would like to go one day without getting in the face by you" he tried to joke, but failed miserably. Before their souls got bonded he could slightly sense her emotions and how she was feeling, but now he felt like they were his own, and right now he knew she was Angry and tired but most of all upset.

"Sorry, but really you should know better." She wouldn't make eye contact with him because it just hurt too much. She rubbed her jaw as if it hurt then stopped thinking ' this is where I hit Angel on his face' wanting to be certain she suddenly decked him in the stomach as hard as she could. He went flying while she only doubled over.

"Kay what was that for" Angel said getting up.

"Hit me"

"What I'm not hitting you"

"I'm trying something out you need to hit me"

"No"

Seeing that he wasn't going to change his mind Buffy sighed and pulled a dagger out of her boot.

"Fine then I'll just do this"

Before he knew what she was doing she sliced her arm. Instead of rushing to her and getting the dagger away before she could do any more damaged his hand flew to his arm exactly at the place where Buffy's cut was on her. Lifting his hand he saw an angry red line the exact length that Buffy had cut on her arm.

"What" he couldn't form anymore words just stood there staring at his arm as the line went away as Buffy's slayer healing kicked in.

"My guess we can feel every physical and emotional feeling the other one is but only on a lesser degree. Kinda cool." She turned to leave the room but Angel's voice calling her name stopped her.

"Buffy" he paused he had been thinking a lot since Buffy left his room last night, he was with Nina and she wasn't that bad, but she just wasn't Buffy. When he and Spike had Gone to Rome and he saw Buffy with immortal, he just figured that she didn't love him anymore so he tried to move on like she had, then to hear that she did love him and had never stopped well it just threw him a bit.

"Last night what you said, it got me thinking." He tried to say more but she stopped him.

"Angel stop I understand and really I'm okay with you seeing someone else, I mean I did"

"Buffy just listen, after you left I got a phone call, it was Nina, and she said that she wasn't going to come back to L.A." He paused to gage her reaction, he could feel hope rising through her emotions and she stood a little taller.

"I love you Buffy, and with our souls being bound they way they are I don't think I could ever be with someone else" he was cut off by a small body colliding with his and gentle lips connecting with his own.

Angel moaned, he had forgotten how good she tasted, he marvelled at how right it seemed to have Buffy in his arms, and it was like her body was built just so it could fit in his. They broke apart when her need for air became an issue, not willing to break contact they rested their foreheads against each other.

"Angel" Buffy panted

"Hmmm"

"Leave me again and I'll kill you"

"Never your mine forever" she smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

"Uh guys as heart breaking as this is Willow wants you there for the testing of Fred and Illyria plus Buffy she said that someone going by the immortal is calling for you." Xander left the room smiling at how happy Buffy looked in there with Angel.

"We better get going"

"Why is the immortal calling you, are you still seeing him."

"What on earth are you talking about, I never dated the immortal, and Dawn is"

"But Andrew" he stopped when he heard buffy growl.

"Andrew was sent by Giles to keep an eye on me, that's how I learnt about wolfram and heart, and the slayer he sent Andrew to get, without even telling me. I swear he better stay away from us for a while, why does he keep betraying me?" the last bit was said with sudden sadness that Angel pulled her close to him out of impulse.

"He worries, you're like a daughter to him Buffy" he whispers while stroking her hair with one hand.

"Come on David is probably calling to see what he should get Dawn for an anniversary gift." She chuckled "They remind me of us when we first started dating its kinda weird actually."

Angel chuckled as well and led her to the lobby.

"About time what were you doing down their shagging." Spike was anxious about what was happening to Illyria and just wanted the tests to be complete."

Ignoring him Buffy went to the phone and started to talk. Angel wondered over to Gunn and Fred grinning like a fool.

"Angel hi, I guess it's been a while" Fred said quietly, she couldn't exactly remember what had happened to her once Illyria took control but there were flashes of images and sounds, the most strong being from when Illyria took her form.

"Fred god I can't say how good it is to hear your voice again, sorry about Wesley" Fred just lowered her eyes at the mention of his name. She was there when he had died, it was then she realised she was becoming more consciously aware of what was happening around her.

"So that's Buffy huh, I'm happy for ya, heard about the permanent soul of yours."

"Thanks and yeah that's her" he said his smile growing wider as he watched her.

"Willow, I need to speak with you and Xand, like now" the urgency in Buffy's voice worried Angel so he concentrated on what she was feeling, he was shocked to feel happiness and excitement burning through her.

"But the testing"

"Can wait"

"Buff what's got you all giddy"

"David's asking Dawn to marry him and she's pregnant" She finally screamed

"Lil bit getting married what is she 18" Spike was shocked he always looked at Dawn like the sister he never had.

"Dawn's marrying the immortal" Angel cried making Spike shout in shock.

"Yes so let's get on with the testing then"

"How" Fred asked she liked doing the testing not being the test subject.

"My theory is, from what Gunn told me is that they had to take some of Illyria's power away from her as it was too much for her to handle, so I think that you have some of the powers she lost."

Before anyone could ask anything else Buffy threw a knife a Fred who screamed and held out her hand while closing her eyes. When she didn't feel the knife make contact she opened one eye to see it suspended in the air inches from her outstretched hand.

"Cool, now try talking to this plant" Fred stepped up to the tree and was shocked to hear it saying things to her.

"This is way weird" she said standing back next to Gunn.

"Illyria try and open up a portal"

"This is useless I lost that power when these insects stole it from me"

"Just do it"

Illyria reluctantly waved her hand through the air and was shocked to see a portal open in front of her.

"Um guys I don't feel too good" Fred said before she collapsed.

"Fred" Gunn called cradling her body close to his.

"Willow what the hell happened" Angel asked

"My guess we tired her out they share the same energy source, let's get her back to bed."

As the group split up going to do different tasks in order to get ready for their trip to Africa Angel and Buffy stayed in the room.

"Are you really happy that your sister is Pregnant and engaged at such a young age, to the immortal" angel asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yep, you know why, cause I promised him that if he ever hurt her then he would have to deal with an army of slayer one powerful witch, and two mightily pissed off soul vampires that would love to get him back for what he did to them" she leant up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You know what I'm kinda tired, it is the middle of the day and I am a vampire after all" Angel said with a seductive smirk.

"Need some company"

"Only you, I have my own test I want to do" Before they could say another word he lifted her up and carried her to his room where they stayed until dinner time.


	4. A vision a voice and the past returns

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters are mine as we all know they belong to Joss etc.

**Summary:** After saving Angel's crew, they head off to Africa, and learn more about the hidden past of the slayer, and find the true Sanshu prophecy.

**Characters/Pairings: **Buffy/Angel, Spike/Illyria, Gunn/Fred, Willow/Oz, Xander/Faith,Giles.

**Rating: **R for now

**Reviews:** Always welcome, good and bad can't improve if u don't tell me what's wrong.

**Chapter 4: A vision a voice and the past returns.**

**Dedication: **Iwill like to dedicate this chapt to MsHellFire2005 for all the wonderful and much appreciated help she has given me, so I could continue with this story.

Time what is it? Is it numbers on a clock days in a week, or is that just how we measure time. There is only one certain thing we know about it everyone has a limited amount of time.

Being a slayer normally means you have less then normally people, yet here I stand 22 almost 23, and have been slaying since I was 15. Those who want life and embrace it will live, don't fight just for duty or honor, fight for family and friends and loved ones for they are the people who will help you survive.

Class dismissed

Buffy smiled as the twenty odd girls rose from their places in the Hyperion's garden, the weather was quite warm and the sky was clear so Buffy decided to teach outside among life.

It had been a week since the battle with Wolfram and heart and since then nothing, barley a fledging all week. She was use to it being quite after a major battle but not this quite. Sighing she shook herself from any more negative thoughts and decided to check on how Willow was doing with Fred and Illyria, Xander had gone on ahead to meet Faith in Africa at the base they had there, Partly so he could fill her in on events and because Buffy knew Faith wouldn't believe Xander was ok until she saw him with her own two eye's.

Most of the slayers had gone back to either home or their posts, the rest were staying to keep an eye on L.A and her and Angel's team were heading off to Africa in two days.

A crash from inside broke her from her thoughts and she ran inside, to see Spike in heap on the floor, he didn't see her however.

"Hey that was bloody cheating no portals" he yelled to someone she couldn't see, but knowing it was probably Illyria. Ever since her separation from Fred, her and Spike had been training none stop and Gunn and Fred trained a little too, with Willow watching and noting the changes in both women.

"Spike you know Illyria doesn't fight fair, not when she thinks you're an insect at her feet" Spike jumped at the sound of Buffy's voice ever since the conversation they had last week he had been avoiding her, especially when Peaches was around.

"Pet didn't see you there; surprised Peaches ain't all around you now you've finished class." Buffy grimaced she knew it would be a while before her friendship with Spike was anything resembling comfortable but he could at least try to make it easier.

"He's gone with Gunn and Fred to get some supplies for us and the slayers staying here. Should be back" she stopped when the door opened and Fred came in "Now"

She went to greet Fred, her and Willow had come real close to the little brunette and was quite protective of her.

"You lust after her. It is revolting and a waste, since it is clear she likes the other dead one" Illyria said popping up beside Spike.

"Jealous Blue"

"I do not lower myself to feel, it is a waste of time, come I would like to pummel you some more."

Willow was on the roof meditating the spell to take them all to Africa would take a lot from her, so when she wasn't testing or teaching she was meditating to build her strength.

_I will be free, I will be free and all shall die_

Willow's eyes flew open and her breathing was heavy. Something was coming something wrong. Ever since she felt the hellmouth and the first back at the coven in England Willow had been able to tell more and more when something was going to happen.

'Will' Buffy's frantic voice sounded through her mind, not wasting a beat Willow ran to the lobby.

"Will, Angel he had a vision or something he won't wake up, make him wake up" Buffy was frantic; as soon as she saw Gunn drag Angel in she had gone off in a mad panic.

Before Willow could even move towards Angel he stirred.

"Buffy" he whispered, she was at his side in an instant.

"Angel don't move let willow check you out." She was rambling, but she couldn't help it, she had only just got him back and seeing him unconscious unnerved her in a way she thought impossible. Angel just gently grabbed her head and kissed her until she was calm again.

"I'm fine just haven't gotten use to them yet and this one was a dozy." He absently rubbed the back of his neck, until Buffy stopped him and did it for him.

"Well man, you going to tell us what you saw." Gunn was there when Cordy had the visions and man he was glad she hadn't picked him to be the next contact to the P.T.B's

"That's just it I saw nothing just heard a voice saying" before he could say anything Willow said it for him.

"I will be free, I will be free and all shall die, that's what it said wasn't it" they all looked at the red head then at Angel.

"Yeah how did you know" the pain from the vision was finally fading now he knew why Doyle drank so much, anything to dull that pain.

"I was meditating on the roof and I felt it through the earth, Buffy I don't think we can wait two days before we leave."

"Agreed do we have everything, are the girls all set up and when is their leader getting here." Anymore conversation was cut as the door of the Hyperion opened with them all on alert.

"Someone mention me?" a familiar voice called out. Buffy smiled and pulled the person into a hug.

"Pike, thanks for coming on such short notice, now I know you hat all things supernatural, but can you please just look after the girls and give them some pointers in their training, Before I leave I'll introduce Melody to you, she is second in command and will help you with anything."

"Wow Buffy slow down, breath I haven't seen you since I visited Sunnydale that one time and now it's all business. How is Angel any way?" for an answer Angel appeared at Buffy's side all possessive and protective with an arm around her waist.

Buffy couldn't help but grin and cuddle into him more, when he was like this it showed how much he loved her. Pike grinned and held out his hand. Angel then grinned and shook it.

"What about me" Willow's voice sounded playfully hurtful.

"How could forget my favourite witch buddy, where's the Xand man and Oz." Pike instantly regretted his words when Willow's face fell.

"Xander is in Africa waiting for us and Oz is, well I actually don't know he left me a while ago." Refusing to be negative she reached out and hugged him.

"You haven't gone and killed anymore stone demon's mates have you."

"Uh guys an introduction would be nice" Fred said, "Illyria will you please stop using portals every time you fight Spike, it tires me out."

"Sorry sister but the bleached one was asking for it." The group stood in shock it was the first time they had heard Illyria call Fred sister.

"Not to get impatient and what not but we are in the middle of something so introductions." Gunn said earning a little slap from Fred for being slightly rude.

"Sorry for all those who don't know him this is Pike, old crush, was there when I was called, took me to Vegas, yaddy yada, friend for a while." She then turned to the others. "Pike this is Gunn and Fred they're both human, Spike is a vampire and Illyria is a demon god that use to share the same body, I'll introduce you to Melody tomorrow before we leave."

"Wow okay an other vampire and a demon, what you just converting them to good now, and I thought you weren't leaving for two days." Pike was starting to wonder what he had gotten dragged into.

"He a vampire too, cuz you said old crush and you have a history with vamps." This time Fred didn't watch her strength as she hit him.

"Charles enough you're being rude." She turned to Pike. "Sorry about him he just doesn't know when to keep quite."

"It's alright and no purely human so I don't know about you but its been a big day where can I crash"

"I think we should all get some sleep, Will can you show Pike to a room, come on Angel you need to rest after that vision." Buffy started pulling a non reluctant Angel towards the stairs, when they had finally chosen to test the bonded soul; they hadn't been seen for two days.

"Yeah like he'll get any rest, go at it like bunnies they do" Spike muttered

"Jealous" Illyria said as she walked past him to the stairs.

"I'm not jealous; just don't know what she sees in the poncey bugger is all." He yelled back as he walked to the basement. He had refused a room saying he preferred it if he didn't have to listen to angel and Buffy going at it all night.

"Right sorry about that, it's complicated anyway follow me and I'll find you a room, Gunn can you make sure that the girls know when their patrol shift starts, then get some rest." Willow then led an extremely tired and confused Pike to the first floor.

When she got to her own room Willow flopped down on her bed. Oz she hadn't thought about him for a while now. 'I wonder where he is' this thought drifted through her mind as she fell asleep.

Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

A.N the bit about Pike going to Sunnydale is taken from the novel 'Sins of the father' by Christopher Golden. Oh Oz and Africa coming up soon.


	5. Africa

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters are mine as we all know they belong to Joss etc.

**Summary:** After saving Angel's crew, they head off to Africa, and learn more about the hidden past of the slayer, and find the true Sanshu prophecy.

**Characters/Pairings: **Buffy/Angel, Spike/Illyria, Gunn/Fred, Willow/Oz, Xander/Faith,Giles.

**Rating: **R for now

**Reviews:** Always welcome, good and bad can't improve if u don't tell me what's wrong.

**Dedication: **Iwill like to dedicate this chapt to all my reviewers, the more I get the faster the updates. Cuz then I know that it is liked and people want to read it.

**Chapter 5: Africa**

The next morning anyone caught stand still for a second was yelled at, as everyone was rushing around getting things ready for the group leaving to Africa. Willow was calmly sat on a couch the only one aloud do to nothing as she was meditating and gathering her strength for the power needed to transport seven people half way across the world.

Buffy was giving last minute instructions to Pike and Melody who had hit it off right from the start. Illyria and Fred were checking their basic supplies while Gunn and Spike were gathering some of the best weapons, and at the moment it had seemed like Angel had disappeared, a detail Spike didn't miss.

"Hey where's the poof, why ain't he helping any" he yelled irritably. Buffy just ignored him, she knew where Angel had gone and hadn't tried to stop him at all. They had both decided that for them to work there would be no secrets between them. So she told him everything including Spike she had to stop him then from trying to kill him. When he had finally calmed down he told her everything including why he joined Wolfram and Heart in the first place.

So now after much encouragement from Buffy he had gone to see Connor today to say goodbye and to go to the Hyperion if any trouble came up at all.

It was midday before they were all set to leave. Angel had come back and was a little silent but all in all seemed ok after his meeting. He informed Buffy that when they came back Connor wanted to meet her, which filled her with a sense of happiness and some major anxiety.

"All set, Fred Illyria I want you guys to stand close together, it's the first time that both off you are going to be transported anywhere, so I'm hoping you don't get put back together or we lose one of you. Everyone else just stand close to me, I'm going to need complete silence and it's kinda hard to get the right location off a map so we might be a little further away then anticipated."Willow was extremely nervous but after a quick reassuring hug and words from Buffy and Fred she decided to put all doubt and fear to the back of her mind and focus on the task at hand.

Buffy grasped angels hand tightly she hated teleporting anywhere it felt like all your insides were getting ripped out then roughly shoved back in all jumbled up, left to themselves to find their right places. Angel just gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and grasped her hand tightly.

Spike was keeping a eye on Illyria something he had realised he was doing more and more often even though it was clear that she didn't need to be protected. Maybe it was because he had spent so much time with her lately, it seemed like he had replaced Wesley's place in showing the world to her.

The entire lobby went silent as Willow closed her eye's and her hair started to go lighter, she let all the positive feelings in while balancing it with the negative as well. She felt her whole being buzz with the power that came from deep within her she then concentrated on the location she was heading and who was coming with her, she did it until she could see it almost clearly in her mind she then mentally took a small mental place, as if she walked through a door, then her world went black.

Everyone felt the air charge with power all slayers out of instinct went into battle stances while Angel and Spike fought to keep their human appearance. The hairs on Buffy's neck stood on end as she felt the familiar tugging, signalling the beginning of the spell. 'Here we go again' she thought as she felt the ground leave her feet.

When they had gathered their senses together, they noticed that they were in a dense forest in the middle of the night. The time difference was a reason they decided to leave during the day so it would be night when they arrived. Buffy knew of the risk of them not arriving directly at the headquarters and she wanted to protect Angel and Spike from unnecessary burning.

"Anyone have any idea where we are cuz it looks like we missed our departure point" Gunn called out. "Where's Red?"

Buffy was completely on guard at that comment, she knew if they were here then Willow wasn't too far away. She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard Xander's familiar voice.

"I got her, looks like she completely wore herself down with that spell, that seems to happen easier recently doesn't it, should we be worried." He said as he came into view holding an unconscious Willow. Buffy was immediately at her best friend's side wiping a few hairs off her forehead and whispered.

"You did good Will, rest now."

"What no hug for a fellow sister in battle" Faith's voice sounded to them but the person in question wasn't to be seen. Angel wasn't fooled for a minute a turned around to see the smiling brunette in the forest just behind him.

"Hello Faith how you doing." He asked as he folded her into a brotherly hug.

"Doing great Angie, I head the main school for us slayer types, Xander here treats me good as well."

"I should hope so otherwise he'll have me to deal with" Buffy said coming to greet her sister slayer.

"Hey Faith are we close to the base I don't care if the sun is down my stomach is telling me it's lunchtime." Gunn said joining the trio.

"Yeah its just a few miles that way" Faith pointed in the direction Xander appeared from.

They all headed off with the girls at the back, except Illyria who was at the front next to Xander looking for something that might seem dangerous and she could kill. They were all catching up with each other or just getting to now each other better.

Soon a tall but quite plain building came into view, and there was someone waiting for them at the door. Someone only three people knew was going to be there.

Oz heard gathering footsteps and went to the door to greet his guests. He was honoured when Buffy asked him to head the African branch of the slayer bases. He accepted only to ask Buffy not to let Willow know as he wasn't exactly sure how she felt about him.

When they came into view he had to stop a growl of jealously when he saw Xander carrying a clearly unconscious Willow. He however pushed his wolf instincts of killing Xander and protecting who he thought of his mate down and greeted the hungry looking group.

He waved them inside showed Xander where to place Willow then went to talk to Buffy who was in the kitchen getting some lunch with the others.

"Hey Buffy"

"Hey Oz, how's life going out here." She asked as Angel pulled a seat out for her, ever the gentle man.

"Good, I think you should know that someone else arrived just before you did."

Before anyone else could ask who a new voice joined the group.

"Hello Buffy, Angel, we need to talk" Giles said from the doorway.

A.N I fell that this isn't my best chapter for this story, however I'll leave it up to you guys to decide please review, I know it's hard but it helps the author continue with the story better.


	6. Giles and Oz

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters are mine as we all know they belong to Joss etc.

**Summary:** After saving Angel's crew, they head off to Africa, and learn more about the hidden past of the slayer, and find the true Sanshu prophecy.

**Characters/Pairings: **Buffy/Angel, Spike/Illyria, Gunn/Fred, Willow/Oz, Xander/Faith,Giles.

**Rating: **R for now

**Reviews:** Always welcome, good and bad can't improve if u don't tell me what's wrong.

**Dedication: **This goes out to Arica,Princess of Rivendell and elleisis who reviewed to my last chapter. If I don't get reviews I believe no one wants to read my stories, so eventually I stop, oh anything you want to happen in this story let me know and I'll do my best to put it in .

**Chapter 6: Giles and Oz**

Not a word was spoken while Giles led Buffy and Angel away from the others. Buffy was silent with the fury she felt towards Giles, he was her mentor her friend, but most of all he was the only man she ever considered a father, and to have kept such important information from her, to say the disappointment and anger she felt at him after her 18 birthday didn't compare as to how she felt now.

Angel on the other hand was slightly confused Buffy swore she had no idea about anything to do with Andrew or the phone call he had made, and Angel was inclined to believe her especially after he had to physically restrain her from hitting Giles, as it was he was having difficulty trying not to let Buffy's anger overpower him while they walked to wherever the hell Giles was taking them.

Soon they arrived at what seemed like a miniature apartment. Giles invited them inside and sat on the couch.

"I guess you are wondering what I'm doing here hhm" Giles started looking them both even in the eye. He knew the instant Buffy saw him Angel had told her everything, there was a reason he didn't tell her but he doubted if she ever trust him again now.

"You can say that, are you even going to bother explaining your actions the pat year, or let me guess, you thought you was doing the right thing for me. By what giving out made up orders from me, making Angel believe that I was dating the immortal. I mean come on I'm not the 17 year old girl blinded by love Giles, I've learnt from my mistakes." Buffy had to stop to let some air into her lungs after her little tirade at Giles.

The trio once more lapsed into an uncomfortable silence, while Buffy tried to gather her emotions.

"I would like to say something if you don't mind Giles. I don't care why you did what you did for I believe you were acting out of the best intentions for Buffy. However in that processes you let one of my team get over taken by a demon god and Wesley is dead. Also no matter what you still hurt Buffy in the end and I don't know if that is something I can forgive." Angel never raised his voice but kept it calm and steady through out his entire speech his dark eyes boring into Giles.

"Yes well I'm deeply sorry about that, but I cannot change the past and if I could I still wouldn't change anything I did last year. Buffy has been hurt especially by the men in her life and I'm terribly sad that I am one of them. We all refuse to see her for the amazing woman that she is and for that fault we end up hurting her even more.' He paused to wipe his glasses and got up to the little side kitchen to make some tea.

"Over the year I noticed that she was spending more and more time looking at soul spells and gypsy magic. I feared that she might get her hopes up just to be let down again, I then made myself promise that I would never let her heart be broken again not by man or vampire, so I sent Andrew to try and make it seem Buffy didn't care about you anymore so you would stay away. This has caused you pain Buffy and I'm sorry, I hope in time you will forgive me."

Buffy got up from the couch next to Angel and stood at the window looking out into the dark forest. She stood still trying to put some order into her conflicting emotions and at the same time wondered how Willow was going to react when she saw Oz. She felt rather then saw Angel come across to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"What do you think" she whispered to him

"Honestly, I don't know, but then he is the closet thing you have to a father can you really be angry at him for acting like one." He whispered back kissing her shoulder slightly Buffy sighed and leaned back onto his strong embrace, just as she was about to speak to Giles they all heard a scream that sounded exactly like.

"Willow" they all ran out of the room all anger forgotten in the danger of their common friend.

"Oz" it couldn't be he wasn't here she had finally lost it the magic had finally scrambled her brained. But this seemed all real everyone who she was supposed to bring to Africa was here except for Buffy and Angel. Then she saw them come running in from a hallway with someone else who looked suspiciously like.

"Giles what are you doing here." She asked out loud.

"Long story I take it you've seen Oz then" Buffy said coming up to her best friend.

"You knew he was here and you didn't tell me" Willow knew she sounded pitiful but the thought of Oz alone was enough to send her back into the nervous bumbling teenager she had been when they had started dating.

"He made me, part of the reasons why he is here. Look I know its a lot to take in, but hear him out ok, he still loves you Will and I know somewhere deep inside you still love him right?" Willow just stared for a minute did she still love Oz he had hurt her deeply but it was Oz the only other person besides from Tara that she had loved.

"I'm gonna find him, I think I scared him when I screamed." She announced getting up.

"He's not the only one you had scared, look guy's we should try and get some rest hopefully we can go to the cave tomorrow" Buffy said once more stepping into role of leader.

"So tomorrow then, night all, come on Xand the nights a wastin." Leaving her chuckling friends Faith led Xander down to their room.

"So where did Oz go I think I'll talk to him before I hit the hay myself"

"Out into the gardens I believe good luck" Gunn said then headed off with the others to find a place to sleep, leaving Buffy, Angel and Giles alone once again.

"I'm kinda tired too so if you don't mind Giles I think we will go to bed soon"

"Buffy" Giles started

"Not now Giles I just. . . not now please." She waited till he nodded his head in consent before taking Angels hand in her own and leading them to her own room she here. Today certainly had been full of emotions. Wonder what tomorrows gonna bring.


	7. Patrol pains

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters are mine as we all know they belong to Joss etc.

**Summary:** After saving Angel's crew, they head off to Africa, and learn more about the hidden past of the slayer, and find the true Sanshu prophecy.

**Characters/Pairings: **Buffy/Angel, Spike/Illyria, Gunn/Fred, Willow/Oz, Xander/Faith,Giles.

**Rating: **R for now

**Reviews:** Always welcome, good and bad can't improve if u don't tell me what's wrong.

**Dedication: **This goes out to my mother for giving me some great idea's and always making sure that I haven't forgotten about my stories.

**Chapter 7 : Patrol pains.**

It was mid morning when Oz woke up, he knew Willow would've reacted strongly when she saw him, but he wasn't expecting her to scream the way she did. He was glad when she came out into the gardens looking for him, they had talked for a while deciding to take things slowly get to know each other again, before committing to anything.

During the talk he had the distinct feeling that she was hiding something from him, Buffy had told him that she had gone through a rough time when Tara had died, but wouldn't go into details, making him grateful that Willow had such a great friend by her side and partly concerned about what was kept from him.

Deciding to get out of bed he went through his morning meditation to keep his wolf at bay, he was working on being able to retain his humanity when he changed into his furrier half, he had some success but never manage a whole night so far. When he finally got into the kitchen he was surprised to see everyone there but Buffy eating breakfast.

"Huh" he said before making himself something to eat.

"So you and Will cool or do I get to do some hurtin" Xander asked around a mouthful of pancake.

"Chill sweetie if he hurt will she probably turn him into a frog or a bunny before anyone could do anything." Faith told him from her place beside him.

The table fell into silence again everyone finishing their meal left to their own thoughts, they all turned to the door when Buffy walked in looking slightly tired but otherwise fine.

"You're hurt' Angel said "on the stomach a slash or something" Everyone looked towards Buffy seeing if what he was saying was true.

"I'll be fine guys just a vampire that got a little to rough and threw me into a tree is all, it will be gone by lunch." She had hoped to put them at ease and thought she had succeed but when she went to sit next to Angel she couldn't help the moan leaving her lips.

Before she could stop him Angel had lifted up her top to show a deep looking slash right across her middle.

"B I haven't seen any tree that did that even been thrown into it, you wanna restate your previous explanation." Faith said after examining the wound.

For some reason that Angel couldn't see Buffy was remaining stubbornly quiet so he felt her emotions the strongest one being pride before somehow she managed to shut him off to her.

"Don't I'm fine that's all that matters and the one responsible is no more so if you don't mind I'm hungry" Buffy tried to get up but was stopped not only by Angels hand but by Willow.

She took a deep breath before looking into Angels face staring him strait into his eye's seeing his concern she gave up the act.

"I was on last patrol like always and it had quiet, then I don't know I felt a tugging sensation and before I knew it I was walking into the woods. Can't remember much except this great longing and anger I knew didn't belong to me, but somehow I felt like I could relate to this presence that we are somehow a like." She stopped when she felt someone wrapping up her mid section. She waited until Fred was finished and Angel gave her a slight kiss on her forehead before continuing.

"Anyway I was kinda out of it when this vampire comes along I think he said something but the thing that really got my attention is when he got me stake and slashed me with it, hence the mid-section. I snapped out of whatever I was in dusted him then came back." She finished.

"You say you felt familiar with this presence, can you describe how." Giles asked going into research mode.

Buffy looked thoughtful before speaking. "Nope sorry so we got food or am I going to have to go hunt something down."

There was a big bustle while everyone tried to fix her something to eat the only ones not moving were Angel who had pulled Buffy into his lap and was tenderly rubbing her back and Illyria who was bored with the event.

"When do we get to kill things, I wish to beat something"

"There's always Spike, I thought you liked hitting him" Gunn said placing a mug of coffee in front of Fred and Buffy.

"It is day light he slumbers, besides I know all his moves he doesn't interest me to spar with him any longer." She said back.

"Well blue since I got left out of the big fight and all, I'm scratching for a decent fight how bout we have a go."

"If you are try to conserve some strength for tonight I need you guys a hundred specially you Faith"

Both nod their heads in acceptance Illyria a bit hesitantly before moving out of the room.

Soon everyone wondered off leaving Angel and Buffy alone in the kitchen while she finished her breakfast. Neither had missed the fact that Willow and Oz had left together or Fred and Gunn.

"You going to tell me how you managed to keep me out of your feelings, or am I going to force it out of you." Angel asked after a few moments silence.

"It was a reflex I've done it before when Willow tried to pry." She answers.

"Angel"

"Only if you actually get some rest" he says knowing what she wants.

"I will as long as I have my Angel shaped pillow with me, I think your time as a puppet made you a bit softer then usual." She replies with a smile.

"You're not gonna let that one go are you" he asks as he gently picks her up.

"Nope, wish I could have seen it though." His only reply is a slight grumble and a light kiss on her lips.

As Angel carries her Buffy falls into a light slumber, only protesting when he puts her down on the bed, but then snuggles up to him when he joins her, careful of her stomach wound.

A.N kay it might seem like a random place to finish but I felt like I was just rambling not really moving the story. Also so sorry bout not updating in a while. Bad me I hope to make up for it with another chapter soon.


	8. Off to the Cave

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters are mine as we all know they belong to Joss etc.

**Summary:** After saving Angel's crew, they head off to Africa, and learn more about the hidden past of the slayer, and find the true Sanshu prophecy.

**Characters/Pairings: **Buffy/Angel, Spike/Illyria, Gunn/Fred, Willow/Oz, Xander/Faith,Giles.

**Rating: **R for now

**Reviews:** Always welcome, good and bad can't improve if u don't tell me what's wrong.

**Dedication: **This chapter goes out to everyone who reviewed the last one, I really like them and will stop writing if I don't get enough, cuz I believe no ones like my story.

**Chapter 8: Off to the Cave.**

Plans had been made, supplies were gathered now the misfit group were waiting for there two leaders to appear. The tension in the air was thick as they anticipated what was to come. Two of their strongest people would be reduced to regular Joes or Jane's in their case for an unknown amount of time.

They waited with small chatter getting to know each other more, or just couldn't stand the strained silence. Just when Spike was about to crack Buffy and Angel appeared, both looking relaxed but the way they stood close together their hands clasped together in a strong grip gave them away.

"Bout bleedin time what was doing trying to shag each other to death" Spike knew it was unnecessary but at the moment he just couldn't control his feelings, and he didn't need them showing off their relationship in front of him.

"Shut up Spike, just cuz your not getting any doesn't mean you have to take it out on them" Faith called from beside Xander.

Before Spike could reply Buffy cut in.

"Enough, its time." She was going to say more when someone caught her eye.

"Giles what do you think you are doing" She might be as angry as she was before, but that didn't mean she could handle being around him at the moment.

"Going with you, you know encase something needs to be translated or something" he was surprised at her question, like he was going to let her go on a mission that could lead to her death for what could be nothing.

"No" it wasn't from Buffy but Angel

"Excuse me, who do you think you are to tell me I can't go" he was going to say more when Willow interuppted.

"He is the only one who can really tell what Buffy is feeling, and for this to work we all need to have a clear head, which you being around her is not doing, Buffy and Faith need to focus solely on opening that cave and they can't afford to be distracted" she could see his mouth open and the glance at Xander and Giles led her to what he was going to ask.

"They are going because they actually keep them bound to this earth, we will dealing with old powerful magic's, we can't afford for this to go wrong." Willow took a breathe then turned to Oz. "Which means you can't come either, though your wolf senses would come in handy, at the moment I just wouldn't be able to concentrate enough."

Oz looked at her for a moment before nodding. Giles however was less sated.

"Who is your anchor going to be then, all the usual people are being used already."

"I am" Fred piped up. It was a risky matter with her being tied to Illyria but she was willing and confident, and wanted to help the team in any way she can.

Giles looked around all faces uncompromising admitting defeat he headed back into the building when Buffy called out.

"If we find anything, we will either bring it back or take photo's of it for you"

Giles paused a brief smile appearing on his face before continuing back inside.

"The cave is a two day journey from here, you should find rest houses for Angel and Spike for when daylight comes" Oz says he gives Willow a quick kiss making the red head go the same colour as her hair before also going back inside.

"Right we all set for a camping trip then, I got the marshmallows, who's got the guitar so we can sing campfire songs" Everyone ignored Xander except Faith who just gave him a little sympathetic pat on the arm before joining the others.

"What" he asks as he rushes up to join them.

Angel watched Buffy warily, he knows she didn't get a lot of sleep during the day, he knows she is devoted to making sure everyone walks away from here as hurt as little as possible, but there just seems to be something else driving his slayer to the cave.

"What ya thinking" Angel was a little shocked that Fred had managed to sneak up on him.

"Just concerned about Buffy, she seems so focused, like nothing else matters except getting to that cave, I'm a little worried." He could always talk to Fred, ever since he rescued her from Pylea they had a brother/sister type relationship.

"Well this cave was where the first slayer was created right, and if it is anything like it was when she went through that portal thingie, well how would you feel if we were going to the place the first vampire had been made."

Angel thought about that a little then gave a smile at Fred before moving up towards Buffy and Faith.

Spike and Illyria walked in silence keeping an eye out for an attack. Spike was thinking about how much things had changed recently and was trying to figure out where he exactly fit in the combined group.

"You think too much" Illyria said from beside him.

"Well that's a first people normally say I don't think enough."

"We all have a place, an importance sometimes we just don't see it." Spike looked at his companion in shock, It was the first time he had heard her try and reassure anyone.

"You feelin alright blue, not going all soft and human on me now are you."

"I feel fine" they continued to walk in silence.

"Just be cautious Faith" Buffy said

"Why are you warning me and not anyone else, what haven't you told us" Faith never did like when Buffy told her to be cautious, normally meant the situation was worse then she was letting on.

"When I was under the spell or whatever it was the slayer in me that was caught under the thrall." Buffy hadn't told Angel this as she saw it, it was slayers business no one else's.

"Wow do you think it's connected to the cave."

"Don't think, know this was the general direction I was being pulled to." She stopped sensing something in the bushes.

"Do you feel that" the feeling got stronger and before anyone knew what was happening Buffy had gone off in a full sprint.

"Buffy" Angel yelled, as they all ran after her. They found her in a little clearing.

"Faith come here, do you feel it" She asked her voice slow and heavy.

Faith approached her sister slayer slowly, then she did feel something and she moved quickly to stand beside Buffy.

"What is going on, Willow do something" Xander said panicking.

"I'm trying but this isn't magical, mystical yes but not magical." She tells them

"It was right here" Buffy and Faith say in unison

"What was" Gunn asked holding tightly to Fred.

"Her grave"

"Whose pet's" Spike asked.

"The first, the original" then before anyone knew what was happening Illyria s was standing in front of both slayers and punched them both in the face.

"What the hell are you doing" Angel growled rushing to Buffy who was shaking her head.

"They were under a spell, I snapped them out of it as you would say."

"Xander" Faith asked

"I'm here baby" he said from her side

"We aren't safe, stop us"

"Guys one of them rest points are up ahead let's get them there."

Everyone nodded angel picking up Buffy who still seemed dazed and Xander supported Faith who seemed like she was her old self.

"Wow just when things were looking dull, can't we do something without a little drama." Xander asks trying to lighten the mood.

"I think things are just going to get much worse" was Willow's quiet reply.


	9. Resting

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters are mine as we all know they belong to Joss etc.

**Summary:** After saving Angel's crew, they head off to Africa, and learn more about the hidden past of the slayer, and find the true Sanshu prophecy.

**Characters/Pairings: **Buffy/Angel, Spike/Illyria, Gunn/Fred, Willow/Oz, Xander/Faith,Giles.

**Rating: **R for now

**Reviews:** Always welcome, good and bad can't improve if u don't tell me what's wrong.

**Dedication: **This chapter goes out to everyone who has ever reviewed. Thanks a bunck you guys.

**Chapter 9 : Resting**

By the time they had reached the rest-stop Buffy and Faith were acting like themselves if a little reclusive from the rest. Angel and Xander for once had something in common they were both extremely concerned about their slayers.

"Wow check out this place, better then some of the places I used to live." Gunn exclaimed when the building came into view.

Instead of some dingy little hut they were expecting, they were standing in front of a little one story house blended in with magic and forest to keep prying eyes away from it.

Spike and Angel entered feeling the approaching sunrise followed closely by Illyria and Fred.

"It's constricting too small I can't breathe." Spike looked over at Illyria concerned.

"Well no one said you had to come in love, you can wait outside if you want."

"Very well, sister will alert me if I'm needed." Illyria turned and headed outside.

Willow, Buffy and Faith were sitting on one of the couches Willow giving them a magical look over, before diving into the details of the spell and their respected parts in it., when Angel came up to them.

"Are you sure we should be continuing, I mean you haven't even given us a reasonable explanation about what happened back there." His voiced rose higher along with anger about how useless he seemed right now.

"We've come too far to turn back now" Buffy said without turning around to look at him

"Buffy" Angel was getting annoyed at her casualness about what was happening to her.

"Chill Angie we are both fine, if you don't believe us ask Red here" Faith said trying to calm the irate vampire down, mean while Angel turned his gaze onto Willow who nodded her head to support Faith's words.

Buffy finally turned and Angel saw the determination in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Angel, I'm just a little on edge" then Angel felt something float on her feelings and couldn't help the smirk as Buffy continued.

"Why don't I put you to bed and join you while I'm at it , I believe vampires sleep during the day." Then with a little wave Buffy took Angel's hand and dragged him to one of the little rooms at the back of the building.

"Damn I like how she thinks, I think I'm going to find Xand see how he's holding up."

Willow not wanting to be left alone went to check out how Fred and Illyria were doing, she was surprised to find only Gunn and Fred.

"Where's Illyria you two are normally joined at the hip"

"Oh she's outside something about not being able to breathe." Fred tried to appear like her normal bubbly self but Gunn caught her grimace.

"What's wrong baby" He asked while putting his arms around her.

"It's all the plant's I can't shut them up" Willow went up to her and placed a hand on her head, and Fred suddenly felt calm.

"Wow what did ya do"

"Put up a magical barrier to keep them out but it will only last a couple of hours so you should ask Illyria about how to keep the quiet on your own, Now if you don't mind I'm going to meditate." Gunn and Fred watched as Willow walked off to another room.

"Man I hope were not going to be much longer the tension is gonna kill me."

"Hmm, your right well after tonight everything should be back to normal right, well as normal as it gets for us." Fred asked hopefully.

"I don't know whenever we seem to mess with magical stuff things always tend to go wrong." Gunn said.

"I think we should be keeping an eye on our two slayers if you ask me" Spike said making them both jump.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping"

"Nah besides whatever Buffy and Faith are hiding isn't good."

"How can you tell" Gunn asked

"Cuz whenever a slayer hides something normally means the situation is a hell of a lot worse then it seems, and going by their reactions to that little clearing I think it is something a bit more personal."

Spike went off leaving the two alone in thought.

A.N sorry bout the long gap since I last updated but my life just got extremely busy and one of my friends have a habit of kidnapping me for a while so no writing. Anyway I would really like to hear your thoughts and any suggestions you've got even if its to stop writing. Update soon hopefully.


	10. Spell Casting

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters are mine as we all know they belong to Joss etc.

**Summary:** After saving Angel's crew, they head off to Africa, and learn more about the hidden past of the slayer, and find the true Sanshu prophecy.

**Characters/Pairings: **Buffy/Angel, Spike/Illyria, Gunn/Fred, Willow/Oz, Xander/Faith,Giles.

**Rating: **R for now

**Reviews:** Always welcome, good and bad can't improve if u don't tell me what's wrong.

**Dedication: **This chapter goes out to everyone who has ever reviewed. Thanks a bunch you guys.

**Chapter 10 : Spell Casting**

The rest of the journey went without incident, that's if you don't include Xander nearly getting lost in quicksand, And soon the group were at the cave entrance.

"Well this doesn't seem like much" Fred said tryin to wonder what all the fuss was about, as she went to put a hand into the entrance Xander stopped her.

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you" then to prove his point he picked up a small stone and threw it towards the cave, as it got to the entrance it seemed to just stop before being thrown back. Everyone quickly took a step back.

Willow quickly took over being the one who was doin the actual casting, knew what needed to be done, she decided to get the slayers in place, as she turned to face them she saw they were already ready and waiting for her.

"Gunn, Spike and Illyria, since you guys won't be a part of the spell you need to keep the rest of us safe so set a border a few feet away from us, and Illyria don't go wondering off, we don't know how this might affect you." Willow waited until they had done what she had ordered before turning to the others.

"Right Angel, Xander do exactly what Buffy and Faith are doing but behind them with each of you behind their significant other. Fred you will be sitting directly in front of me and people not a word you are here to keep us to this plane nothing more." Even though this spell was highly volatile if something went wrong, Willow couldn't help but feel slightly giddy at people actually doing what she says.

With every one into position Willow started the spell, at first it didn't look like she was doing anything but the a slight breeze appeared out of nowhere and centred around the red-headed witch, then a howl was heard as if it was directly in the clearing with them slowly they heard Willow begin her spell.

"Ancient barrier set to protect, I come before thee with two of your chosen, two who were chosen by one dying and them being called. I ask let us through so we can understand them more, and to learn what might be in store for the world they were chosen to protect."

On the last word Buffy and Faith both felt a pulling deep inside them, then nothing they felt completely drained of anything and they promptly passed out the only way they knew was because Angel couldn't feel Buffy at all.

Angel and Xander both nearly had a heart attack when they saw their girlfriends pass out, yet they were still sitting exactly how they were before it was eerie to say the least, then they saw Willow and gasped at the sight she was. Her hair was all golden and there seemed to be a peaceful glow about her, then all of a sudden everything went back to normal and the two slayers promptly fell to the ground, only to be picked up and carried to the cave.

A.N I have to stop it there while I have a really good notion about what is going to happen next, I would like your thoughts and comments on this chapter, I know the spell thing was completely weak but I really can't speak another language besides English.


	11. The Cave

-1Faith and Buffy woke moments after passing out, both felt that their strength had returned to them with awaking. It took a while for them to realize that they had been moved to the inside of the cave. So far no one had noticed that the two slayers were awake, but Angel felt the bond fluctuate with Buffy's fear. He quickly went to her side, noticing from the corner of his eye Xander doing the same for Faith.

"Hey welcome back." Angel said, slightly smirking. The smirk soon faded when he saw the raw fear in Buffy's eye and the bond fluctuate again but only much stronger and for longer then the last.

"Angel, I'm still weak and something must have felt that spell we did, and their gonna know that I don't have my slayer stuff, then their going to attack and kill all I love . . ." Buffy's rant was cut off by Angel placing his lips over hers in a soft reassuring kiss.

"Now a couple of things, One Willow assured us all that this was only temporary, pretty soon you'll be back to kicking butt again. Second if someone did try to attack now they wouldn't succeed because I'm here and won't let a single thing harm you or anyone else here." Angel was softly stroking her hair and felt her slowly relax into him.

"How is everyone doing" Buffy asked. Angel was right, and panicking would solve nothing.

Angel went on to say that besides from her and Faith passing out everyone was all right, except for Spike who got a bloody nose from Illyria.

Buffy using Angel to lean on slowly got to her feet, when she was finally steady she tensed, she looked towards the brunette slayer to see she was leaning on Xander but her body was also tense as she stared straight at Buffy.

"What you guys aren't going to do that freaky channel the first slayer are you." Gunn asked from his spot in the cave.

"No" Faith said then she turned to Xander who didn't look happy with whatever she requested but started to help her towards Buffy. Once they were close enough Buffy freed herself from Angel, and went towards Faith. Both slayers moved away from their men so they could talk.

"Angel, man you getting anything from your new perspective on Buff" Xander asked.

"She's worried about something, but trying hard to hide it but she's not hurt so I don't think Faith is either." Angel didn't like all these secrets Buffy was keeping from him, and it irked him no end that their new bond didn't included reading the others thoughts as well as emotions.

Suddenly both girls straightened and went their separate ways, Buffy going more to the central parts while Faith skimmed the outer walls.

"Guys' you might wanna see this." Fred said, near the very centre of the cave there was what looked liked a staff that had been broken in half. It didn't look like it had been there long maybe a year or two.

When Buffy saw it she bent down and picked it up, as soon as she placed a single finger on the item, she saw and felt her time in this cave as if it was happening right now. She saw herself chained to the cave walls, and the shaman release the demons spirit, but before she could see it start to enter her body a sharp tug on her arm brought her back to reality.

Looking around she saw everyone looking at her weirdly, she noticed Angel had removed her hand from the broken staff.

This place is old and covered in magic's and secrets" Illyria said into the silence.

"What ya sayin blue, we should leave or something." spike asked cautiously moving closer to her.

"Some of this magic is irritating me do you fell it sister"

"Sort of but probably not as much as you do, why do we go inspect the outside and you can tell me more about the time when you ruled a vast army." Once the two were gone everyone turned back to Buffy who had used the distraction, to move away from everyone and was now inspecting an area between two pillars.

"Buffy what's going on, what just happened" Angel demanded

"I remembered being here, tied up while those shaman planned to let demon essences rape my body, so that I could have more power." Willow went up to Buffy and gave her a warm hug.

"I could feel my fear and I could feel hers" She went on blankly, Angel became worried when Willow signalled him over. When he looked into his beloved's face, he was shocked to see it void of any emotion.

"They didn't even ask just dragged us here and let the demons they had captured rape us, just so they could have a weapon to control, our lives don't mean anything, nor our feelings. As long as we obeyed." When Angel tenderly reached out to touch her, she flung herself into his arms.

"Kay Faith ya wanna jump in at anytime" Xander asked

"B and me, well there is something in this cave, we can sense it." Faith wrapped her arms around herself sincerely glad it wasn't her that had to learn the truth about the slayer's origins first hand.

"Are you sure that spell didn't scramble their heads any, Red? Cause I don't sense a soddin thing" Spike just ignored the glares that were sent his way.

"Angel" at the sound of his name Angel gently pulled Buffy back a little so he could see into her face.

"Yeah" he slowly wiped the tears from her face with the pad of his thumb.

"I know what I felt, and Faith confirms it there is something in here." It looked like she was slowly gaining control of her emotions.

"I think its time we head back, I don't think they should stay here any longer then they already have." Xander said gesturing to Buffy and Faith.

"For once I agree with you, there doesn't seem to be anything here, well at least not to us." Angel replied as he started to leave the cave Buffy still in his arms.

Willow stayed back while everyone started to leave, she believed if both Faith and Buffy felt something in here then there must be, but just like with the scythe she couldn't feel anything.

"Willow you coming or what" Gunn called from outside.

"Coming" just as she left a strong breeze blew, there wasn't anything particularly strangest it, except for the fact that it seemed to come from inside the cave, and wasn't stopping.

"Willow do something" Fred yelled over the howling.

Willow tried a simple closing spell to seal off the cave but nothing happened so she mustered up more power and as her eye's turned black.

"Frozen" Everyone watched as ice covered the entrance to the cave, then when it was fully covered willow said.

"Rock" making the ice turn into the same rock that the rest of the cave was turning around Willow addressed the group.

"Now no one but us knows the location, and nobody can enter if they somehow get lost here." Her eyes were back to normal and she seemed like her cheery old self.

'Right lets get going then shall we, the suns about to rise." spike said as he headed off in the direction of the first safe house.

A.N sorry bout how late this update is but I had to wait to get the net setup on my laptop, then I suddenly decided to go in a different direction with this story then when I started. So I hope you like.


	12. Something Small

The journey back seemed shorter then the journey to the cave. This time they completely by-passed the area, Buffy and Faith called the first slayers grave. The sun was just rising as the building came into view.

Angel and Spike ran ahead to avoid any burning, so it wasn't much of a surprise to see Giles and Oz waiting for the rest of them. Sensing they were tired they let the group get some rest before hounding them for information about the cave.

Spike was almost asleep when he felt someone enter his room. He tensed his body waiting for an attack, when none came he slowly sat up to glance around the room he was given. He almost didn't see her standing n the shadows.

"Buffy?" he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Spike didn't understand why she was here and not with his grandsire. That was until she spoke.

"Not quite, but you find this form very appealing" Buffy shimmered for a second before being replaced by Illyria.

"Hey Blue what can't sleep" Spike asked wondering what the god king wanted with him.

Illyria came and sat on the end of the bed.

"Lately there has been this feeling I cannot ignore, at first I thought it belong to my sister, but we can't share our emotions." Illyria looked at Spike liked he owned the answer.

"why the bleedin hell are you coming to me for then pet."

"Because when I'm around you the feelings are at their strongest"

Spike just stared at the God King, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, he got the almighty Illyria to have feelings.

"Well I don't control your feelings love, so I don't know what you want from me"

"Help me understand them, so I might get rid of them on my own." Illyria said

"Fine but not til I've gotten my beauty sleep"

"Very well" Illyria left the room and Spike lied back down but sleep didn't come easily to the blonde vampire.

A.N Im so sorry bout the shortness of this chapter, but I wanted to give you guys something this Spike/Illyria thing is hard to write. R & R please.


	13. Interesting News

Chapter 13 – Interesting News

Buffy slowly woke up and snuggled deeper into the cool hard body next to her. Ever since they had got back together she had been getting the best night sleep, but last night she had a nightmare. The problem was that while she could sense that it was important maybe even prophetic she couldn't remember a single detail about it.

"Bad dream" Angel's voice startled Buffy out of her thoughts and she looked up to see him watching her with a smile.

"I don't know, can't remember it" she leaned up to get a good morning kiss. It was only meant to be a quick light kiss, but as normal their passion and love sent it out of control.

Angel rolled them over so he was on top of Buffy, he looked into her eves and all he could see was love and trust so strong it burnt through him stronger then daylight. He didn't care if he never sanshued as long as this woman looked at him like that for as long as they both lived. Realizing that he had been staring he bent down and began to worship his goddess.

Afterwards they were content to just stay lying in each other arms neither wanted to leave this sanctuary they had found. When they were together like this they could forget all their problems, Buffy wasn't a slayer and Angel wasn't a vampire, they were just two people relaxing in the presence of their soulmate.

"I suppose we better get up before Giles comes charging in here wanting details about the cave." Buffy's voice faltered when she mentioned the cave and Angel could feel fear coming from her through the bond, in response he gave her a reassuring squeeze and kissed her forehead.

Slowly and definitely reluctantly they got out of bed, though they made up for it when they took a shower together. When they had finally got dressed they made their way to the kitchen for something to eat. They were surprised to see everyone in there having lunch.

"Hey look who decided to join us" Faith said with a smirk.

"Yeah we weren't sure if you guys would be able to separate long enough for Buff to breathe in air let a lone eat. Gunn stated

"Hey we're not that bad" Buffy protested blushing slightly.

"Please, the only reason we're up now is because you woke us up" Willow commented.

Buffy flushed deep red and turned around to hide in Angel's chest, he in turn rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"So has anyone spoken to Giles about our trip?" Angel asked trying to change the subject

"No we decided to wait for you guys; since Faith and Buffy were the most effected we thought that they both should be there." Fred said

Angel lifted an eyebrow when he saw her and Gunn's hands entwined but didn't comment on it, he then joined Buffy at the table and started a conversation with Xander and Gunn about sports. Willow and Fred were discussing physics, while Spike and Illyria were eating in silence, Spike looking slightly uncomfortable. Once Buffy had finished eating she pulled Faith off to one side.

"Did you have a dream last night, but the only thing you could remember was that it was an important one?" Buffy got straight to the point, if Faith didn't have the same dream then she could say hers was from the rough couple of days and losing her powers, but if Faith did have the same dream then it something, most likely not anything good.

"Yeah, why?" Faith asked then she saw Buffy's expression and started to understand.

"You had the same dream and now think something's gonna happen" Faith looked over to the table and saw everyone having a good time.

"Yeah, do you think we should tell them?" A year ago Buffy wouldn't of asked what Faith thought but now she valued her sister slayers opinion.

"I don't know, I mean we just averted one apocalypse don't you think they, we deserve a break before the next one." Faith saw Xander look over to them and gave him a smile, he smiled back before going back to listen to a story being told by Gunn.

"You're right I think we should wait until we have something more to go on" Buffy then went back to her seat next to Angel while Faith went back over to Xander.

"Hey babe what were and the Buffster talking about over there." Xander asked wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Oh nothing much, she just wanted to see if all my powers had come back." Faith hated lying to him. He was the first guy to try and understand her, she wasn't just a body for sex even though that was plentiful in their relationship, he saw the woman in the body and she was eternally thankful that she had him in her life.

"Oh good everyone is here" All heads turned to see Giles and Oz standing in the doorway. They entered the kitchen Giles going to the head of the table while Oz took a seat next to Willow. The next couple of hours are spent filling in Giles and Oz.

"Question, how come this force or feeling hasn't affected any of the girls at this compound?" Buffy looked thoughtful for a minute before answering Oz.

"It might be the same deal as with the cave, the slayer needs to get her powers naturally instead of from a spell to be affected." Everyone but Angel looked slightly shocked at the depth of Buffy's answer.

"Oh come on it's not that rare when I come up with the answer" Buffy slightly pouted.

"Whatever you say pet, so what do we do now" Spiked as ked actually talking for the first time since Buffy and Angel had entered the kitchen.

"I think we should stay here for a couple of more days, see that there is no side effects from opening the cave." Angel said earning nods of agreement.

Soon after that everyone went off to do their own thing, Buffy had asked Spike if he would like to spar with her.

"Captain Forehead agreed to let you spend time alone with me?" Spike asked as he warmed up.

"Well he had an important phone call to make and he knows that you know he will kill you if you try anything so yeah he agreed." They started off slow, testing each other before going at it. Unlike with Angel sparing with Spike always felt like a practised routine, it never felt natural and Buffy just couldn't let herself fully let go.

Once he started to tire Buffy flipped him onto his back and when he tried to get up she pinned him to the ground with a foot on his chest.

"Uh I think you should let me get up." Spike said.

"Not until to tell me what's wrong and don't tell me its about me and Angel cause I know you've finally accepted the fact that me and him are meant to be." Buffy couldn't help the smile come across her face at the defeated look on Spikes.

"It's Illyria; I think no I know she has feelings for me." Buffy just stood there for a minute before collapsing on the floor in laughter.

"It's not that funny pet" Spike growled.

"Sorry, sorry, so do you, uh feel anything for her" Buffy was curious about Spikes answer.

"I don't know, I mean she can kick me from here to some dimension and not get a sweat, and she has this childlike wonder to her that makes a person protective, she might have once ruled this planet, but that was then, our lifestyle is completely strange to her." Spike looked up at Buffy and saw a deep understanding that he didn't like.

Buffy on the other hand just stood there unbelieving Spike was falling in love with Illyria, and the strangest thing was for once he didn't seem to realize it. Times ahead were going to get very interesting.

A.N here's another chapter for you guys since the last one was so short, any comments and suggestions much appreciated. The Vampire Slayers should be getting updated soon as well.


End file.
